fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzz: Lightyear Force
Buzz: Lightyear Force is a Buzz Lightyear of Star Command / MegaMan Star Force fanfiction crossover exclusively written by author Sora W.T.K. for a fan forum, The XR Fan Club. The first chapter was ported over to another message board, but it didn't make it past chapter 1. There are plans to port the story over to FanFiction.Net in the near future. Premise Deep within the reaches of space but a group called the Lightyear Mothers existed, a force of herpies waves entities called Linsey Lohan that fucked and fucked the galaxy entil nothing electromagnetic servived, the Emperor nukem was fucked faster and faster entil he had unlimited power called turf under retard devision T.U.R.D When one day the Emperor succeeds in eating the urnal poop Force one of the heros captan orge was a orgymean his plotoon, Nebula-C, flees with the code. But when the Emperor nockes it down and does hardcore sex with it they knock each other out and are sent hurtling in opposite directions. Nebula-C is hurled in a shit unknown direction. Buzz Stellar, an average high school fuck tard was on his way home from school when he accidentally fucked Nebula-C and gives birth to a retarded Commander child, a special device that are awaken to only those with a strong dick of bone and the will to fuck to the death. Together with retarded Commander child, becoming the champion for the galaxy: Buzz fuck allot Characters The characters are straight from the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command show. They may have slight differences in physical appearances and personalities from their cartoon counterparts. *'Buzz Stellar' - A student of Capital Planet High and one of the main protagonists. He meets Nebula-C during a meteor accident and is infused with powers of the Lightyears and can transform into one himself with Nebula-C's aid. He's rather unsure of himself and rather quiet, but with this new responsibility he turns into a dedicated hero of justice. *'Booster Munchapper' - A friendly Jo-Adian with a big heart. He met Buzz Stellar after saving him from a horde of ZM-Hornets and quickly became friends with him. He loves to help others and is very strong, he'll never leave his friends behind when they need him. *Woody -Woody is the sherriff of star comand and has a custom made suite *'Warp Darkmatter' - The troublemaker in Stellar's class, he always teases Rocket and Buzz for their close friendship and for Stellar's lack of spine to stand up for himself. *'Ty Parsec' - A top ranking Galaxy Police unit with a squad of his own. He's known to bring trouble with him wherever he goes but he always puts a stop to these troubles without casualties. He met Buzz Lightyear during a Hornet attack and is investigating about him and the Hornets. *'Buster' - Booster Munchapper's best friend. They have known each other since they were children and have grown up together most of their lives. When he came back once again to help repair the ruined bunzel harvest he felt left out and forgotten as Booster spent most of his time with Buzz Stellar. This loneliness and negative emotions attracted one of the Emperor's Z-Waves and possessed him, transforming him into a hideous Jo-Adian monster. Lightyears Lightyears are a supernatural being born from massive concentrations of electromagnetic brain waves from other species. The Lightyear that is borned from these brain waves differ from each species and personalities. *'Nebula-C' - A Lightyear that takes on the form of an eagle. He was a member of the Lightyear Force until the Emperor destroyed them and is currently the only protector of the Galactic Alliance Code. It met Stellar in a meteor incident and is now hanging out with him until its full strength returns. It's very sarcastic and sometimes mean, but it means well. *'The Emperor' - The main antagonist, a Lightyear created from the negative brain waves of every living being in the galaxy. Its form varies depending on its state of power but it usually takes on a demonic humanoid form. It can create Z Waves at will to take control of living beings or to create its Hornet creations. It seeks the Galactic Alliance Code to dominate the galaxy. *'Agent Z' - Warp Darkmatter performs a Lightyear Change with the powers of the Emperor and transforms into a dangerous and powerful bounty hunter called Agent Z. With badges and armor rivaling Buzz Lightyear's, it'll take more than Stellar's badges and courage to stand a chance and defeat this powerful foe. *'Buzz Lightyear' - When fused with his StarCom's Lightyear energy Buzz Stellar transforms into Buzz Lightyear, the ultimate champion for the galaxy. Donning a white armor with green on his chest, wrist and legs Buzz grows stronger and capable of doing acrobatic maneuvers to avoid attacks. He has a wrist laser to defend himself with and capable of flying with Nebula-C's flying capabilities. *'Booster Lightyear' - With his strong desire to help save his planet, Booster Munchapper gives birth to his own StarCom and fuses with his own Lightyear energy to transform into Booster Lightyear. With a much tougher armor and a staff as a secondary weapon his strength is dramatically increased and can destroy through anything with little effort. He also has a wrist laser as his primary weapon and can fly with Nebula-C's flying capabilities. Items *'Star Command' - StarCom for short. These devices are created from beings with unique and strong brain waves. These devices contain the power of a Lightyear and are used to track other Lightyears and to harness their powers to transform into a Lightyear. *'Lightyear Badges' - Badges built into the Lightyear Form's armor. They are used to summon weapons to aid them in battle. There are 8 different weapon badges and 2 support badges. *'Lightyear Staff' - A powerful weapon materialized from Booster Lightyear's Lightyear energy. It's virtually unbreakable and can create powerful shockwaves when slammed into the ground. Z Wave Enemies *'Z-Hornets' - Common creations of the Emperor's. They have a laser gun on one arm and dangerous claws in the others. They are easily defeated by lasers. *'ZB-Hornets' - An upgraded version of the Z-Hornet. Bigger, stronger and powerful, they are not affected by lasers but can be easy target for powerful Lightyear Badge Weapons. *'ZE-Hornets' - A flying variety of Hornets. They can be damaged by lasers but they are quick enemies and can be hard to aim and shoot them down. *'ZM-Hornets' - A mole variant of Hornets. They can go underground and soften the soil from right under your feet to drag you under and suffocate you. *'ZG-Hornets' - Humongous giants of Hornets and deadly. Their armor is incredibly tough and are well protected against most if not all Lightyear Badge Weapons. Disclaimer Buzz: Lightyear Force is a non-profit fanfiction. All characters are copyright to their respective owners. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters who have shown up are copyright to Disney. MegaMan: Star Force terms and properties are copyright to Capcom. Every other characters are copyright to their respective owners. Buzz: Lightyear Force Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction